Stay with Me
by Lexis9712
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dating for over a year, but things aren't as easy as they seem when Hermione falls pregnant with the blonde Slytherins child. How do both Hermione and Draco deal with the reaction of friends and family, and more importantly will the couple let this make them stronger or break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; Hey guys, so I know you liked my other story I started but I just can't finish that one with one that I love stuck in my head! So I'm going to give this one a chance!**

**~Hermione and Draco have been dating over a year in this fanfiction! So no hate comments please? K, thanks!~**

* * *

~Hermione's Point of View~

I've sat in my room for five minutes staring at the white stick in my hand... I still can't believe this is real. It feels like it's all just a dream. I wish it was to be honest. I don't Draco will react well to this, and im terrified to tell him. You cant hide pregnancy for long, So I have to tell him soon.

I never thought it would happen to me, but here I am sitting on my bed looking at a pregnancy test. I wanted kids don't get me wrong.. just when I was older, not at 17. I take a deep breath and pick up the test with a little pink positive symbol on it. I slip it into my jacket pocket and slip my jacket on. I put on a pair of my flats and exit my bedroom. I'm half way through the Common Room when Ginny, speaks up.

"Hey Hermione" My ginger haired best friend calls. I turn around and smile, Ginny has been my best friend since second year. She is like my sister, and my second half, everything is fun when we hang out

"Hey Ginny, listen I'll talk to you later, I have to go do something.." I mumble and rush out of the Common Room before she has the chance to answer. I run down the stairs hoping that they don't chose to move at this particular time. When I get down to the main floor I bump into someone who grabs my waist.

"Hey Princess," A deep voice says, immediately a deep crimson blush rises in my cheeks and I can't help but smile, but my smile soon fades and tears start springing from my eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?" He pulls me into an empty classroom and wraps his arms around my shaking body.

"I'm so sorry." I cry out as he wipes my tears away and kisses my forehead.

"Baby it's okay, just tell me whats wrong. We might be able to fix this." Slowly I pull the pregnancy test out of my pocket and put it on the table, I see him look at it out of the corner of my eye and his face is horrified. "Abort it"

My whole world in a second comes crashing down, two words ripped my hearts to shreds. Did the boy I love just tell me to abort the baby we made together? "Excuse me?" I choke out in between sobs.

"Abort it" He says like it's the most causal thing in the world. I feel like there's a huge lump in my throat and my heart is shattered. "Hermione there's no other choice! That _thing_ will ruin my family name."

It feels like someone just smacked me in the face. "Are you kidding me? _That's_ what your worried about?!"

"Yes Hermione it is!" He hisses "We don't need a half blood in the Malfoy blood line!"

"Then why are you dating me? I'm a mud blood. I'm the dirt you walk on, You deserve so much more. So go live your stupid perfect pureblood life. Just don't ever expect to see the child _I'm_ keeping." I go to leave but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"Hermione..." He pleads. I try to pull my hand away but his grip tightens

"Let go of me Draco!" I scream at the top of my lungs, I don't care if people here. I turn to face him. "Don't you think you hurt me enough? You played me just like every girl you've dated, and I was stupid enough to fall for it." I walk out of the classroom and run to my dormitory. I kick off my shoes, and jacket plopping down on my bed and just crying. Before I knew it I passed out.

The next morning when I walked into the Great Hall it was weird, the Slytherin table looked normal, smug arse holes. My boyfriend, correction ex-boyfriend looked paler then normal, me I looked dead. I haven't been able to stop crying, so my make-up is streamed down my face. When I sat down at the Gryffindor table Harry was sending my death glares.

"Really Hermione?" Harry snaps, to say I'm confused is an understatement. Before I get a chance to say something he continues. "Secretly dating Malfoy?! He's the enemy! And to find out by Pansy?! Your dating someone who has called you a Mud Blood for years! And to top it off your carrying the ferret's kid!" Knifes. Knifes feel like their being ripped through my heart. Before I even get a chance to say anything at all Harry storms off leaving me all alone. I look around for another Gryffindor to talk to but everyone is ignoring me.

"Hey! look everybody! The Gryffindor Princess' life is falling apart at the seams. Did you know, that her and Draco Malfoy had a secret relationship going on for over a year?! And that she's carrying his baby!" The high-pitched squeal of Pansy Parkinson announces to the entire student body. I get up from the bench I was sitting on a run out of the great hall. I don't stop running til I get to a big tree by the lake, I sit down and let the tears fall.

How could I have been so stupid? I was just some toy for him, he doesn't care about me... his baby. It was all a game, a game to ruin my life. I was brought out of my thought by a cold drawl that I didn't want to hear now.

"Knut for your thoughts Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asks, I quickly wipe my tears and clear my throat.

"My life's falling apart" A few more tears stream down my face. "I'm not trying to be rude here professor, but I'd really like to be alone at the moment."

"I was just making sure your okay Miss Granger, if you need anything Professor Dumbledor is always available." I nod and he walks away. I get up from my sitting position and walk into the castle. I knew I'd get dirty looks, I just tried to ignore them and walk quickly to my dormitory. When I got into the common room, I was mobbed with questions. I just ignored everyone and went to my room. I grabbed the muggle cell phone my mom gave to me in case of emergency and dialed her number.

"Hermione? Are you okay" The voice of my mother asks.

"No, not at all" My voice breaks half way through my sentence. "I want to come home."

"Do you want to talk about it first?" My mom asks, I can tell she's worried. I am to, this is a big decision but I need time.

"No, not over the phone. I want to come home."

"Okay baby, I'll get you home some how. Just hang in their baby girl"

"Okay, love you Mom"

"Love you to Mione" I click the "End" button and sit on my bed. a few minutes later Ginny, walks in the room. I've shared a room with Ginny since second year, it was how we met. I couldn't look at her, I didn't want to see the disappointment or anger on her face.

"So your leaving?" Ginny asks quietly. I nod, I hear her sniff a bit and notice she's sitting on my bed crying. "I don't want you to go Mione..."

"Everyone else does.." My voice sounded more broken than I thought.

"Please don't run away from your problems, Draco might actually want the baby" Ginny tries to reason, but it doesn't work... at all.

"No he doesn't... he told me to abort it, that it will ruin the Malfoy blood line..." I lay down on my pillows and curl up in a ball.

"I'll be right back" Ginny promises me. She gives me a quick hug and runs out of the dormitory. Something tells me she's not coming back, but you never know with Ginny.

* * *

**~Ginny's Point of View~**

I'm furious to say the least! Can he not see the pain he caused that girl? I may not be thrilled who she chose to have that kind of relationship but she's still my friend. I hammer on the Slytherin Common room portrait. Surprisingly, the same blonde haired smirking Slytherin opens the door that I want to hex into the next life time.

"How dare you!" I point my wand under his chin. His eyes go wide and he looks like he might poop his pants. "Do you know what you did to that girl! You played her, you made her fall in love with you and you didn't even bother to catch her! She's broken, literally. She hasn't eaten a thing all day. She won't talk to very many people, everyone's ignoring her. The best part? She's leaving Hogwarts! One less mud blood for you to worry about eh?" Tears were pouring down my face, I lower my wand a drop to the floor.

"What are you talking about she's leaving?" He asks quickly. I knew he didn't want her to leave I know he cares about her, he's probably just scared of what his dad will say, but that's no reason to hurt your girlfriend that bad. If he truly loved Hermione he wouldn't have played her like that, he would have stayed by her when she needed his support

"She called her mom, a little while ago. She told her she wants to come home, her mom said she'd find a way to get her home. Your so worried about your family name you don't even realize what you did. She feels used, worthless, and alone. She has herself convinced that you don't love her, that you used her for an easy shag. She needs you not to be such an ass and realize how hard this is on her, she hasn't stopped crying since last night. She woke up screaming last night. Do you need me to spell this out for you Malfoy? She loves you!" He looks at me like I'm dumb.

"I didn't think of it like that..." He mumbles. I just want to smack him.

"Come on, I'm taking you to her... She needs you" I whisper he nods and follows me. I don't know how she'll react but they need to talk this out, without yelling, or screaming.

* * *

Authors Note; HEY GUYS so what did you think, please leave a comment and tell me what you think?! K thanks


	2. Chapter 2

~Authors Note: Hey guys, so I was glad to see all the views follows and reviews ^_^ so thank you for that! I don't really know how this chapter turned out but lets give it a go! Thanks for all the support!~

* * *

I can't believe I was going to go through with what he told me to do, I sat staring at the tiny bottle of abortion potion that sat in my lap. Was I really going to go through with it? I could be a single mom right? My parents would only be slightly disappointed in me. I was brought out my mental debate by a small knock on my dormitory door.

"Princess?" the tears started forming up in my eyes again, I slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Revealing my ex-boyfriend. I don't know what came over me but all I know is I need him. I wrap my arms around him and just cry. He wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses the top of my head. "I'm such and arse, baby. I'm so sorry"

We stay like that for about five minutes before I take his hand and get him to sit down on my bed. I sit on the other end of the bed and pass the potion bottle to him. "Just wanted to make sure this is what you want..." I whisper. He looks at me with tears in his eyes. He looks like someone hit him with a hammer, mind you Ginny probably brought him here so she probably did.

"Hermione..."

"Just tell me! Stop beating around the bush and tell me! Do you want this baby or not." The anger and pain building up inside me was starting to scare me. I hate this feeling it has to be the most confusing thing in the world. Draco moves over to where I am and wraps his arms around me. He kisses the tears that are trickling down my face.

"Baby girl, I love you so much, I want this baby with you. I was scared and stupid and I can never forgive myself for what I did to you, I left you alone when you needed my support. I was so scared what my father might say, or do that I lost sight in what was really important. You." A tear streams down his face and I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb. "And for that I am so sorry"

I can't stand being mad at him, whether he hurt me or not. He's here now and to me that's what matter's the most. "I love you Draco" I whisper. He smiles. "I wish my friends weren't being so cold about this."

He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead. "I know darling. I'm sorry I didn't think Pansy was around. I know she's a bitch but I didn't ever think she would do that to someone when there going through a really hard time."

We stay laying down on my bed til dinner time. I quickly got ready and Draco straightened up his uniform. I smiled as he placed a light kiss on my lips. "I love you Hermione" he whispered almost to quiet for me to hear, but I caught the barely audible whisper.

"I love you to Draco" he takes my hand and leads me out of the Gryffindor common room. I notice the dirty looks I'm getting from the other Gryffindor's but I just ignore them. When we get out of the common room Draco looks around confused.

"Which way is the Great Hall?" I laugh warmly at his confusion. He smiles a bit and pulls me into a hug. "Tell me."

"Fine it's..." I trail off and walk away, dragging him behind me. I hear him laugh but not protest.

"Your going to be the death of me women!" Now it's my turn to laugh. About five minutes later we are standing outside of the Great Hall hand in hand.

"And that my smirking blonde Slytherin is how you get to the Great Hall from the Gryffindor common room" I smile warmly. "But now for the bigger problem at hand."

"Which is?"

"The fact that everyone except the professors, will probably ignore us. Or at least me. And everyone knows including the professors that I am carrying the Malfoy heir..." Draco gives me a sympathetic look and hugs me tight.

"Hermione, no matter what happens I will always love you. Come sit with me and Zabini. He's always liked you." I nod and he leads me into the Great Hall. As we walk in I hear people whisper rumours about Draco and I, I can't look up I'm scared at what I'd see.

When we sit down at the Slytherin table, Blaise is the first to say something. "Alright Hermione?" I sigh and look up.

"I guess." Draco snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me in close to him, and whispers in my ear.

"You have to eat something love, Ginny told me you haven't eaten anything since last night" I know he's right, I just don't want to admit it. I was starving but I just wasn't in the mood to eat. "If you wont do it for yourself or for me will you at least do it for our baby" the fact he said 'our' baby made my heart literally melt. I put some mashed potatoes on my plate and nibbled on them. I glanced at Draco out of the corner of my eye and he looked please I was eating.

"So Hermione, are you staying in the dungeons tonight?" Blaise asks, I guess he's trying to make conversation which is the polite thing to do I guess. I look over to Draco who nods slightly. I turn my attention back to Blaise who is patently waiting for my answer.

"Yeah" Blaise smiles, Draco's grip on my waist loosens as he eats his dinner. I excuse my self from the table and exit the Great Hall. I walk down the corridor to the girls lavatory and push open the door. I walk over to the mirror and un tie my tie. I splash some water on my face to wash off the make-up stains. After a couple of minutes later I got all the stains off my face and I walk down to the Slytherin dungeons. I stop at the portrait of the Snake and wait for it to respond.

"Passssssword?" it hisses

"Pure-blood" I whisper. The portrait opens and I go to Draco's room and lie down. I'm still trying to figure out why my friends, the ones that are supposed to be there for me aren't. Before I know it, I fall asleep in the warmth of my loving boyfriends bed.

* * *

~Authors Note; So that was the second chapter, what do you guys think? Leave a review ! ^_^ ~


	3. Chapter 3

~Authors Note: Hey guys, so what up with no reviews last chapter? Was it that bad? I mean it was more of a small filler and I admit it could have been a lot longer but I was trying to get a chapter up for you guys. I'll try to make this one more longer but no promises.~

**Forgot to say this early, All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

I was woken up by the warm body that was moving beside me. I slowly open my eye to see my blonde haired boyfriend staring at me. He smiles and kisses my nose, which causes me to giggle.

"Your so weird." I mumble, my voice sounds really groggy but that's because I just woke up.

"Why thank you beautiful" A small blush crept on to my face as soon as I felt his hand on my stomach. "Hey Hermione..."

"Yes Draco?" I ask curiously, to be honest. He's being so cute right now it's not even funny.

"Our baby's in there" His smile when he said that made my heart skip a few beats. He seems so excited about the baby now, a few days ago he was somewhat mad and now he's happy. A thought comes to mind while I'm thinking about this.

"Draco... what about your parents, they'll never approve. I'm a muggle-born. You're a pure-blood. They will hate me even more than they already do." I point out, he looks at me with loving eyes and sighs.

"I don't care what my parents think Hermione, I love you no matter what. I'd do anything for you and this baby. I'd even give up my inheritance if i really had to." Tears start forming in my eyes at his sweet and loving words. I place a light kiss on his lips and smile.

"I love you to Draco. But I think we should get up now. We have a morning class today." Draco sighs but nods getting up from the spot on his bed. I get up quickly and run in to the bathroom before Draco can get in.

"Curse you women!" He mumbles as I close the door. I laugh to my self and do my business. After I take a shower and change back in to my school uniform. I dry my soaking wet brown curls with my wand and put on light make-up. When I walk back out to Draco's room he is ready to go down to breakfast looking wonderful in his Slytherin robes. Any girl would be dying to be with this boy, but he is mine. And mine only.

"Ready?" He ask. I nod and take his hand, he pulls me in close and plants a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. I smile and wrap my arms around him. He sighs in to my hair. I can honestly say I'm very content at the moment, it beats being sad like I have been the past two days. He pulls away and starts dragging me to the Great Hall.

"Draco what if people try to start drama today?" I ask timidly, I've been thinking about it for a while I just haven't said anything about it. It's been bugging me, cause I'm terrified its going to happen.

"I honestly don't know Hermione, I do know that we will deal with it together" I smile and open the door to the Great Hall.

"After you Mr. Malfoy" I wink. He smirks and walks through the door.

"Thank you Miss Granger." He replies as he takes my hand dragging me to the Slytherin table. When we get there we put some scrambled eggs and toast on our plates, and I pour both of us some pumpkin juice. "So how is this going to work?"

"How's what going to work?" I have no clue what Draco's talking about and I'm really rather confused at the present moment in time.

"The baby, like where do you go for check-up what happens and stuff." i chuckle slightly at his cuteness. Typical pure-blood.

"Well, first we need to call my mom and tell her I'm staying, I called home a few nights ago and told her I wanted to come home. But as for the baby we are going to have to start going to Madame Pomfrey to get regular check-ups on the baby's progress. Then I'd assume when I go in to labor we go to St. Mungo's."

"We should probably go see Madame Pomfrey during our free period today, we both have free period at the same time." I nod and take a bite of my scrambled eggs.

"We should, I also need to ask her for the prenatal potion so the baby gets all the proper nutrients and proteins." I take a drink of pumpkin juice before continuing on what I was about to say. "I also think you should write your parents and tell them we would like to meet them this Saturday, that you have some news." Draco almost chokes on his toast as I say this.

"Are you crazy?! My father will go ballistic, my mother will be shocked but fine but my fath-"

"We will deal with together, okay? This is our baby and we need to tell your much as I'm not a fan of them there your parents, they deserve to know." I reason, Draco looks like he's about to refuse but nods in agreement.

"Your too smart for your own good Hermione." This is true, I've been told this numerous times.

When we finish breakfast we grab our books from both of our common rooms and meet in the potions classroom. We take a seat together near the back of the classroom and wait for other students to file into the classroom. A couple of them are already in the classroom waiting for the professor. I seen dirty looks are getting thrown my way but I don't really care. I just ignore them and continue on with drawing on my potions notebook.

About ten minutes later Professor Snape came into the room. (A/N, Yup, Snapes in this fic, but he COULD be evil... just saying) He walked up to the board and wrote: Draught of Living Dead. Followed by the ingredients, and instructions.

"Now student's calm down and listen" The whole class shut up before he started taking points of the houses. "The potion we will be dealing with today is a very dangerous one so, I caution you to be careful." He sighed. "Partners for this will be Weasley, and Potter." He carried on with the list until it was only Draco and I left. "Granger and Longbottom, and Nott and Malfoy." he paused for a minute. "Go"

I sighed and walked over to Neville who was getting things ready for the potion. I filled the cauldron with water like the recipe said. Neville just started throwing things in and turning the heat up.

"Neville your going to blow it up!" He sneers at me and keeps going. "Stop Neville!" That got the classes attention but before anyone could react the cauldron blew up, causing me to fly backwards. I remember hitting my head against the floor and people yelling before I blacked out.

* * *

"Hermione, please wake up" I hear someone whisper, but who is the better question. And where am I? "Please?"

I open my eyes and I don't notice who is talking to me, I feel rather rude not responding, so I answer the only way I know how. "Do I know you?"

The look of pure shock on there face told me that they weren't expecting that. "Someone go get Madam Pomfrey!" the voice yelled in a panic.

Authors Note; Hello! So hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave a review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Authors Note; So who liked my cliffhanger? I did personally, but that's just me. ^_^ I'm weird so it's okay. Anyways here's chapter foooour :)

* * *

**Draco's Point of View**

"What do you mean 'Who am I?'" I ask her, hoping with all my heart she's kidding. I'm going to strangle Longbottom if she doesn't remember who I am.

"Should I know you?" Bloody hell, I feel tears rolling down my face. "I'm sorry, I have no clue who you are..." I excused myself from Hermione and walked over to Longbottom who was currently talking to Professor Snape. I grabbed the collar of his robes.

"She told you to stop!" I roared, I couldn't help it. I just reacted. "She doesn't remember anything!" I shoved him away from me.

"Mr Malfoy! Calm down" Professor Snape growls. Fudge that, that's the love of my life.

"She's carrying my baby! I am not going to calm down." I snap, pointing at Longbottom I speak again. "You, you will pay for this!" I walk back over to Hermione and help her up. "Calm on were going to go for a walk."

"My Mum said I'm not allowed to go with strangers." She says softly. Gods she is so adorable right now, but she doesn't know who I am.

"It's okay, were just going to the hospital wing." She nods and follows me. It feels like we have walked forever but in reality we have only been walking in dead silence for about five minutes. We soon arrive in front of the hospital wing, and I wipe my tears away quickly. I take her hand and guide her into the wing. "Madame Pomfrey?" I call out, hoping the old witch is here.

"Yes dear?" She calls from her office, she looks to be doing some paper work.

"We have an emergency... We were making Draught of the Living Dead in potions today and Longbottom blew up his cauldron, it knocked Hermione back and she hit her head. When she woke up she didn't remember a thing. About me, herself, her friend or family, or her baby."

To say she looks shocked is an understatement. She looks horrified, she takes Hermione and sits her on one of the hospital beds. "Do you remember your name dear?" She shakes her head no. "Do you remember who this is?" She asks pointing to me. Again she shakes her head no. Madame Pomfrey looks even sadder then when I told her. She turns to look at the clock, then to me. "It's almost lunch time. Go eat I'll have the headmaster say a quick word at lunch about how she is." I nodded and left the hospital wing.

I walked down to the Great Hall with only the feeling of pain in my body, my girlfriend doesn't remember who I am, her friends or family, or the fact she's carrying our child. If people say this is being dramatic I'd hate to see normal reaction to this. As I walked into the Great Hall, I got a few weird looks from people but thats about it. I sat at the end of the Slytherin table away from everyone nibbling at some fruit. I couldn't eat much, I was too scared and nervous. I need to know she's going to be okay, that our baby is okay. I need her to remember.

About 15 minutes later Professor Dumbledor walks in and goes to the podium in the room. "Students, If I could have your attention" The Professor clears his throat and continues. "I was informed, that I am to tell you we have temporarily lost a student. Miss Hermione Granger, currently has no memory. She has lost her memory completely, she has no memory on who she is, her family, the father of her child, or her child. Please respect those who are friends with her by giving them time to properly grieve, this is not something easy to deal with. Especially for the father of her unborn child." I notice Pothead giving me weird looks. After the professor was done speaking I left the Great Hall.

I just went the place I knew she would be if this didn't happen: The Library. I sat in the secluded corner where she always sit with me, and just talk the night away. Some how I found this comforting, I felt like she was with me. I'm pretty sure Madame Pomfrey is running tests on her. This isn't easy but I need her, and I'll do anything for her to remember me again.

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

Where am I? Who's in the room with me? And why are people just looking at me without saying anything?

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" I ask, confusion, and a huge headache is the only thing I can actually feel right now. That's it.

There were tears in the Ginger haired girls eyes. "I'm Ginny Weasley, we were best friends, more like sisters. We did almost everything together we share a room together."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are..." A tear or two streams down the Ginger's face. She hugs me and I hug her back to be polite.

"Love you Mione, please come to us. We need you." After that she leaves what I'm told is the hospital wing. I close my eyes for a bit until I hear foot steps coming into the room.

"Hey Princess" The familiar blonde who took me here says.

"I know I seen you earlier today, I know you brought me here. But you've yet to tell me your name." I whisper, I don't feel scared, or awkward around him. I feel as if I know him from somewhere. Which makes me comfortable.

"Have I not introduced myself? Draco, Draco Malfoy. Slytherin Prince." He takes my hand and kisses it. "And I'm your prince. Hermione, were dating." He puts his hand on my stomach. "Hermione, our baby is in there." I look at him for a few minutes before reaching my hand out to his.

"I don't remember you, but I feel like I know who you are I just can't remember names, or how I know you. I know I believe you. That were dating, the gingered haired girl I just met was talking while I was sleeping. She said We were dating, that I'm having your baby." I talk softly, my throat is killing me for some reason.

"Has Madame Pomfrey told you what is going on with your memory?" I shake my head no and he sighs. All of a sudden a loud bang grabs Draco and I's attention. In comes a man with blonde hair that looks like an older version of Draco. Draco moves to stand in front of me.

"Draco" The man drawls.

"Father" Draco growls

* * *

Authors Note; Well Hello there :) I love leaving you guys cliffhangers ;) I feel so evil :o anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think, thanks ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I recently changed my pen name as you probably have noticed to Lexis9712 :) Just thought i'd let you know! ^_^****

Authors Note; Hey guys! Happy Daddy's Day! I would likek to thank all your Dad's because without them, I wouldnt have amazing readers! So I'm glad that cliff hanger grabbed your attention. I was hoping it would. Anyways, hope you like this chapter :3

* * *

Recap; "Has Madame Pomfrey told you what is going on with your memory?" I shake my head no and he sighs. All of a sudden a loud bang grabs Draco and I's attention. In comes a man with blonde hair that looks like an older version of Draco. Draco moves to stand in front of me.

"Draco" The man drawls.  
"Father" Draco growls

* * *

Hermione's Point of View;

This older version of Draco looks mad, madder then I've seen anyone before. Not because I lost my memory either, or maybe it is...

"Miss Granger, why may I ask, are you holding my son's hand getting mudblood germs on them." The man drawls. I kind of don't know what to say at the moment so I look at Draco in hopes for help. Thankfully he's looking over at me already so he seen my facial expression.

"Um, Hermione has lost her memory father, due to an accident in potions earlier. I was just coming up to make sure she was okay" Why won't he tell his father were dating, or that I'm carrying his grandchild?

"Hermione? Draco are you forgetting what this thing is?" He snarls at his son, is he always so rude?

"She is, or rather was the smartest witch of our age" he points out. His father looks furious.

"Mark my words Draco, if this is what I think it is there will be serious consequences." with that he starts walking away. Madame Pomfrey comes rushing over to us looking like she has breaking news or something.

"Miis Granger, Mr Malfoy, I have some news regarding the baby" Clearly Mr Draco's father heard that one because he turns on his heels to face us.

"Baby!?" he yells. I cover my ears, I have two problems, I lost my memory and I have a bloody headache.

Draco looks likes he's going to be brave for once and doesn't let his father walk all over him. "Yes father, a baby. This girl right here may have lost her memory but I still love her regardless her blood status, and if you don't like that then oh bloody well."

His father looks startled by his sons agressive responce. "Your mother and I will be speaking to you and your mut about this."

"Mr Malfoy" Madame Pomfrey interrupts them seeing this discomfort in her patients. "I have to ask you to leave school grounds before I call the head master." Mr Malfoy sneers at Draco and I one more time before storming out of the hospital wing. After he leaves she turns back to us.

"Now about the baby" she pauses "Since Miss Granger is about two months along, I was able to see clearly that you two have happy healthy baby. The gender can't be specified until later but your fall seems to not have any effect on you baby what so ever" Draco sighs in relief and kisses my head. me on the other hand am rather confused.

"Can someone please tell me what happened, considering i'm the one in the hospital bed? and whats a mudblood?" I'm getting seriously annoyed, I mean this is really frustrating for me. I don't even understand half of what anyone telling me.

Draco looks at Madam Pomfrey, who nods and goes back into her office. Draco on the other hand kneels down in front of me and puts a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and plants a soft kiss on my forehead. "Hermione do you remember what a muggle is?"

"A non magical human.. and a witch or wizard is a magical human." Draco nods and hold my hand.

"A mudblood is a slang word for muggle born, except this particular slang word is a nasty one. Most often used by pureblood wizards. Meaning scum basically."

"You don't think I'm scum do you?"

Draco's Point of View:

She completely took me off guard there. What am I suppose to say not now, but when I was younger I was brought up to think you're the scum that roams the earth? That sounds really heartless in my head, and will probably sound really heartless out loud. But I don't want to lie to her.

"There was a time when I was younger that my parents had me convinced, but then I met you. And you made me realize it doesn't matter what blood type one has." Her eyes literally glistened with tears when I finished speaking.

"No wonder I fell for you, your adorable" he chuckles at this. Madame Pomfrey comes back out into the hospital wing.

"Mr Malfoy, curfew is in ten minutes, I suggest you say good night to Miss Granger and get to your dorm." I nod and turn to Hermione.

"Good night love I will see you in the morning." She nods and closes her eyes. I give her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

I walk out of the hospital wing tempted to turn around and run back to her, I don't like being away from her. I was brought out of my own thoughts from a voice that was too familiar.

"So, she's in the hospital wing?" The scared voice of Ginny Weasley, the Boy-Who-Lived's girlfriend, and Weaslebee's sister.

"Yes, and if you could excuse me curfew is in five minutes and I don't feel like serving detention. " with that, I walk away and into the Slytherin dungeons where I am greeted by other house members.

"Why a mudblood Draco?" Pansy asks, most of the time if her and I's families weren't so close I would probably not speak to her at all, but considering I'm feeling rather rebellious today I'm just going to ignore her. I turn and walk to my room hearing more snide comments about Hermione. I just lock my door and climb under my sheet which smell like her, vanilla. And hope tomorrow comes fast.

* * *

Authors Note; Hey so what do you think! I just came home from a camping thing so that's why i haven't updated in a couple days xD Hope you enjoyed and again Happy Daddy's Day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Authors Note: New Character alert! Lyra Malfoy is entering the story now :D (Draco's sister, who is not in the actual series) Anyways thanks for all the views, follow, and favorites! Keep the reviews coming I love reading htem :)

* * *

Draco's Point of View

I woke up to the annoying sound of my owl pecking at my window, slowly I get up and walk over to my window. The owl has a note, and by the way the envelope is signed I can tell that it's my mother. I wonder how she reacted to this, if she was furious like father.. There's a possibility, but she's always wanted me to be happy, maybe she will understand.

Dear Draco

Your father has informed me that not only are you and Miss Granger dating, but that she is carrying the next Malfoy? Unless Lyra is pregnant... but I highly doubt that. I am not mad, the opposite actually, I'm very happy, and if Miss Granger makes you happy then that's okay with me. Please allow Lyra, your father, and I to come see you two.

Love Always  
Mother.

I sigh in relief and throw my school uniform on. I brush through my hair quickly and walk to the hospital wing. This should be interesting to explain to Hermione.

Hermione's Point of View:

I wish I could say I know who was watching me when I woke up, but I can't. I woke up about ten minutes ago and a boy with Ginger hair was sitting on my bed staring at me. It scared the bloody hell out of me.

"You've stared at me for the past ten minutes, who are you?" I ask getting annoyed, it's been absolutely quiet in here and I hate it.

"So they weren't joking, you really did lose your memory." He pauses. "Are you really..."

"Pregnant?" I try to fill in the words of his sentence. He nods. "Yes, and if that's the only reason you came in here then I have to ask you to leave, it's none of your business." I snap, narrowing my eyes at the ginger boy.

"Sorry.." He mumbled and walks out of the hospital wing. I hope I wasn't too harsh on him, but he was being too nosey for his own good.

"Hermione!" an oh, so familiar voice calls out.

"Yes Draco" I ask, he looks so happy. I'm not saying that doesn't make me happy, but after his father came here he's been on edge a lot more then normal. "What's up?" I ask as he sits down on my hospital bed and takes my hand.

"I talked to Madame Pomfrey about taking you out today. My mother wants to meet us in Hogsmeade to talk about a few things. She's also bringing my sister Lyra." If his mums anything like his dad I'm not sure if i want to meet this women..

"D-draco, I don't know.." He squeezes my hand reassuringly

"She won't hurt you baby. " I'm scared to tell him all the bad memories have come back. I have no good memories, all the bad ones. I don't want to hurt him.

"Okay, I want to put on my actual clothes.." He smiles and helps me up, I walk over to my bag I had Draco bring me a few days ago and pull out black skinny jeans, and a red knit shirt, that has a black belt to go with it. I went to the bathroom to change and looked at my reflection. My hair is in knots, so I pull out my wand and fix it. After getting changed, I walk out into the hospital wing and hug Draco. He returns the hug and holds me close to him.

"Ready?" He asks. Timidly I shake my head yes and we leave the hospital wing. After Draco tells Madame Pomfrey of our departure.

We walk to Hogsmeade in silence, I think Draco is nervous about seeing his mother. I can honestly say I'm kind of scared. Mainly because I'm not sure how she'll react seeing me, or my small bump. As we approach the tea shop his mother and sister and sitting in the grip he has on my hand tightens.

"Draco? Are you alright?" I ask, he nods and I sigh. We walk into the tea shop and the first thing his mother does is smile. I see which one of the Malfoy's is the nice one.

"Hello Son" Narcissa greets as she gives her son a big hug. "Hello Miss Granger, how are you?" She addresses me after finishing hugging Draco.

"Good Mrs. Malfoy" I stutter. She looks over at the blonde sitting at the table. She looks like the girl version of Draco to be honest.

"Lyra Bella Malfoy don't be rude and say hello to your brother and his girlfriend!" Mrs Malfoy scolds. Lyra looks up from her book and sneers.

"That blood traitor is not my brother, and I will not lower myself to speak to such filth." She glares at Draco and I, and suddenly I don't feel very comfortable. I put a hand on my small bump and let out a shaky breathe, this doesn't go unnoticed by Draco. He leans in closer to me and whispers in my ear.

"Are you alright?" I nod and he kisses my temple. "Just tell me when you're not okay" I nod again, he turns to his mother and takes a deep breath. "Shall we sit and discuss things?"

"Of course dear" Narcissa leads us to the table Lyra is sitting at. After we have been settled I just order a water and look at the red table clothe.

"Why water Hermione?" Lyra narrows her eyes at me. "You look like the party girl type, no wonder Draco wanted you. Mind you, you are a mudblood so he must have only wanted to have some fun. He only likes to hook up sweet heart, he doesn't know what commitment is." I feel tears prickle my eyes. "Oh, are you going to cry?"

"Lyra shut up!" Draco growls. I get up from the table and just walk out of the tea shop. I hear Draco calling for me as I'm leaving but I wont let him see me cry, and I wont let Lyra have the satisfaction she wants. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe Draco is just a party boy, he won't stick around after the baby's here. He's just playing me.

I don't know how I did it but I made it back to the castle. I had to find someone in the Great Hall that is in Gryffindor to help me to the common room and my dormitory. I knew I was in the right place when I seen the gingered haired girl I met yesterday named Ginny in my dorm. I lay down on my bed and silently cry. I hear a knock on the door a few minutes later and Ginny gets up to get it.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here" She asks, I guess she didn't see the tears. He lightly pushes past Ginny and over to the side of my bed.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would say those things to you. I am not like that baby, I love you more than you will ever know." I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm so confused it isn't even funny.

Tears are falling from my eyes and he takes my hand. "I'm scared." I whisper.

"What's scaring you baby." He wipes my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"That your going to leave, tat I'm going to have to raise this baby on my own. That I'm going to have this baby on my own. Your family hates me Draco.. You used to only hook up with girls and when I'm fat and pregnant you w-"

"Will love you all the same. Hermione I love you, and only you. Yes i have hooked up with girls in the past. But that's in the past. I only want to be with you now, no matter what my family says. I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Draco."

* * *

Authors Note; Ahahah so the pregnancy hormones have finally kicked in lol ^_^ I hope you guys liked this chapter please leave a review


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note; Hey guys, SO i'm not making this authors note super long, but PLEASE read the one at the bottom, it means a lot. Thanks! -Lexis**

* * *

**Draco's Point of View:**

I'm sitting at the manor at the dinner table, Lyra is sitting directly across from me and my mother on my right. My mother clears her throat.

"Now I didn't take Draco out of school to sit here and stare at each other Lyra, do you have something to say to your brother?."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Draco.. I hope you and your mut burns in the pit of hell" She smiles evilly, I raise an eyebrow and laugh. The floo roars making all of our heads turn. Out stumbles my aunt Bellatrix looking smug as ever.

"Lyra, my angel!" My aunt calls out, of course my sister goes running into my aunts awaiting arms.

"Hello Bella" My mom says calmly. "Now Lyra. You know better than to speak to your brother like that."

She glares at mother before speaking. "If you think I'm talking to it, with any respect at all, then your bonkers mother." Aunt Bella's eyes sparkle.

"What has young Draco done now Cissa?" She asks, something about the twinkle in her eyes scare me.

"He got his girlfriend pregnant.." Mother whispers, almost as if she's ashamed of me.

"Who's his girlfriend?" Aunt Bella looks somewhat happy, mind you she wont after one of them tell her who it is.  
"Hermione Granger, Mudblood" Lyra spits out. Aunt Bella looks furious. She grabs Lyra and apparates out of the manor.

"That wa\s productive, I'm going back to school mother." Before she has a chance to stop me I step into the floor. "Dumbledors office!"

Within seconds I'm back in Hogwarts, Dumbledor wasn't in his office so I just left and went to my dormitory. It was empty but I didn't care. Hermione was probably sleeping in her dorm, so I didn't bother going to look. She probably wants alone time anyways.

**Hermione's Point of View**

**I've** been up staring at the clock for hours, I still can't believe Draco is still at his manor. I would want to see my family to, but I wouldn't take 15 hours. I miss him to say the least, I'm used to spending alot of time  
with him and now he's barely around.

What if he's fooling around with other girls cause I wont put out? I sigh and get up from bed. Ginny is sitting watching me for some reason.

"You need anything?" She asks, I know she's just trying to be a good friend and watching out for me but I feel smothered by everyone lately. I only really want to read my potions book, and that's about it.

"Just my potions textbook... but I don't remember where I put it." I look around my dormitory for it, until I reach Ginny's side of the room. Ginny's holding it out for me. "Thanks" She smiles and nods.

"I'm going down to the common room, are you okay up here by yourself?" I nod and she smiles, she leaves the dormitory and heads down the hall. I sigh and open my potions textbook. After reading for about twenty minutes, I hear a knock on my window. I open it and take the letter from the owl, I hand the owl a treat from the jar near the window and he (I assume) flies away.

Carefully i unfold the parchment with very elegant writing on it, and read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry for my daughters rude behavior yesterday afternoon, I hope it didn't cause relationship problems between you and Draco. I just want my son to be happy, and if he's happy with you then that's all that matters to me. Your family now and Lyra will just have to get used to that._

_Best wishes_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

I sigh in relief, I'm glad Narcissa approves. At least one person in Draco's family doesn't hate me. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the same blonde Slytherin that I was just thinking about.

"Hey Princess." He walks over and hugs me, as well as kisses my forehead. I smile and huge him back, I feel safe around him, like nothing can hurt me. "Are people still ignoring you?" I nod and he holds me close "There idiots babe, they clearly don't understand true happiness if it bit them in the arse."

I chuckled a bit and sat back down on my bed. I pulled my textbook back out and start reading. I heard Draco chuckle before taking my book. "Hey! Give me back my book!"

"Hmmmm,I don't think so love, you study too much. With or without a memory." He kisses me and puts my book away. Which causes me to pout, cause honestly I liked that textbook. "Awe love, don't pout."

"Fine, fine." Draco places his hands on my stomach and smiles, "I still can't believe were going to be pare-" he was interrupted by my door being swung open by an angry black-haired woman, and Lyra Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Lyra gives us a glare and smiles. I knew she was trouble but who is this woman?

Draco's Point of View;

"Aunt Bella? What are you doing here?" I ask, I thought she would never speak to me after Lyra told her who my girlfriend is.

"Oh shut up! You don't deserve to call me 'Aunt' anymore your blood traitor" she spits, Hermione flinched under my arms and I hold her tighter.

"What are you doing here" I growl, not backing down, and protecting my family.

"What am I doing here you ask? I simply came to pay you and your mut a _visit_" She smiles, evilly might I add.

"i'm just here for the entertainment." Lyra says smugly.

"Of course you are you wicked bint" Hermione mumbles. I knew this was going to cause trouble.

"what did you just call me you filthy mublood?" Lyra sneers.

"You heard me" Hermione stands her ground. I take a big gasp of air as my Aunt just stands back watching this go down.

Lyra has never been the kind to raise her wand to anyone. Until today. and only because my Aunt is around "_nobody_ talks to me that way" Lyra point her wand at Hermione, and before I can even respond casts a spell I never thought she would. "Crucio"

Hermione falls to the ground screaming, and I fall to my knee's trying to calm her down. Lyra has never done this to someone before, and I blame my aunt for encouraging this behavior in her. Both Lyra and my aunt leave and I sit there holding Hermione, While she cries and screams.

**Authors Note; If you took the time to read this, thank you. BUT anyways, I noticed there's not been a lot of reviewing going on with this story, so BEFORE i update the next chapter, I would like about 3 reviews. I have a lot of views, just not reviews... i really appreciate reviews and you guys telling me how I can improve. It helps me a lot with my writing. Thanks for reading my A/n and please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note; Hey guys! So I got accepted for summer camp with cadets, so I wont be updating alot near the end of July/beginning of August. If your lucky I might bring my laptop and do a chapter. If not i'll do a quick filler before I leave and a proper chapter a day or two after I get back. But until July 28, I will get as many chapters as I can up (:**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **

**Hermione's Point of View:**

It's been about a week and a half since Draco's Aunt, and Lyra came and paid Draco and I a visit. I'm still in a lot of pain from the Crucio curse Lyra put on me. I can barely move at times. I'm laying in my dorm while Draco is at quidditch practice, he wanted to skip practice but after much convincing on my part, he finally went.

Memory's have been coming back to me more, and more mostly the bad. I remember all the horrible things Draco has said and done to me, which makes things more tense. I want to believe he loves me, but with no good memory's coming back to me it's hard to convince me he's being serious about it all. I mean, I trust him he's been nothing but sweet and kind since I re-met him when I lost my memory. But I'm not sure if im in love with him again.  
I remember more things about the baby I'm carrying, and my friends. I remember some of my friends, and that's mostly it. Not much. Oh and I remember my parents, but why or how I fell is all just a difficult blur.

I got up a put on my black flats, and took off to the Common Room. When I got down there, I walked over to the book shelf and found a book that looked interesting and sat down on the couch. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender were down here also, but I feel out-of-place talking to them. They don't like me anyways.

"Even after she loses her memory she still has her nose in a book" Lavender said slyly. "I don't even know Malfoy would like her, her teeth are like a beavers and he hair is a mess... She truly is blind if she can't see he deserves so much better. I swear the only thing good about that girl is the fact she was super smart and got our house a TON of house points."

She's talking about Draco... He does deserve better... I keep listening to their conversation, thankfully Ginny speaks up. "She remembers who we are..." Ginny whispered, but I still heard it. I stole a quick glance over to their faces and they looked shocked.

"I hope she doesn't expect any of us to talk to her, besides Ginny. Only cause she's a traitor, she's lucky I even talk to her" I heard Ron snarl. Followed by a yelp of pain, probably from Ginny hitting him. /  
I felt tears start to brim my eyes, I didn't know that's how they felt about me. I put the book on the table and get up. Sadly they're sitting right by the portrait of the Fat Lady so I have to walk right by them. I wipe my tears and try to walk out unseen but that doesn't work in my favor.

"Hermione?" Ginny ask's quietly, "Have you been crying, are you okay?" I shook my head no and continued walking out of the common room. After clearing my head of my thoughts, I have a scan today.

I walk down to the Great Hall where Draco said he would meet me. When I get there, he's not there. I sit on a bench and wait for about fifteen minutes, now my appointments in five minutes and he's nowhere to be found. I sigh to myself, giving up, he's not coming to my appointment, I knew he didn't care.

I get up and start walking to the hospital wing, I put a hand on my small pregnant belly and smile. Maybe he will show up at the hospital wing. I walked in to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey, was cheerful as ever.  
"Hello Miss Granger, how are you? Is Mr Malfoy joining us a bit later?" The medi witch asks very politely  
"I'm not sure Madame Pomfrey." I whisper, she nods and leads me to the examination table. She waves her wand over my small baby bump and an image comes up on the screen. She smiles and turns to me.

"Well Miss Granger, I'm happy to say you have a perfectly healthy baby. The next scan we should be able to tell the sex of the baby" She smiles warmly, I return the smile and hop of the bed, to fix my school robes. I thank the Medi Witch one last time before exiting the hospital wing. She cautions me to be very careful, and too keep stressed free.  
As I'm walking down the hall, I see a mop of white blonde hair running towards me. Draco

"I'm so sorry baby, quidditch went on longer then I thought it would tonight, I'm really sorry" He apologized a lot. It's not like he did it on purpose.

"It's fine, the baby is perfectly healthy. Everything's okay." He smiles and kisses my head.  
"How are you baby, you look upset" He questions brushing a piece of hair out of my face. I sigh and put my head on his chest.

"I've been better." He hugs me tight and sigh's.

"Let's goes have some hot coco in the Great Hall, and we can talk." He takes my hand and leads me to the Great Hall. When we get there we sit at the Slytherin table away from all the Slytherins. He places a cup of hot chocolate in front of me. "So what's going on in the land of Gryffindor?"

"My so-called friends don't actually like me, they just liked the fact I was smart to get them house points." I fake a smile and sip on my hot chocolate. I won't tell him what they said about him, I don't need him to know how insecure I am.

"First of all, you are smart. And second, Don't let what the other Gryffindorks say bug you, there just jealous cause you're dating the most sexy guy in Hogwarts." I smile and laugh. Draco is a lot of things and full of himself is most defiantly one of them. He takes a drink of his hot chocolate and foam is all over his mouth. I couldn't ask for a better life to be honest.

* * *

**Authors Note; Well Hello there, same deal for this chapter as last. I need 3 reviews BEFORE I update the next chapter! Thanks guys ^_^ This was kind of a filler, but I will update an eventful chapter soon, Promise! xo -Lexis**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note; THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews, I love reading your opinions. They make my day. I have a quick question, who would you rather Hermione have a duel with. Bellatrix, or my lovely Lyra. Leave a comment and tell me ^_^**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

**Hermione's Point of View;**

Today is my first day back to classes, and I'm more nevous then anything. What if I get everything wrong? I've never gotten anything lower then an O. After putting on my school robes, and fastening my Gryffindor tie I put my brown curly hair up into a high pony tail to keep my hair out my face. I apply light make up and slip on my black flats.

After getting ready for the day I grab my backpack and walk down to the Great Hall to meet Draco since we both have Potions first today. At first, I don't see him due to the amount of students crowded around the doors, but my eyes catch the platnium blonde hair trying to make it's way over to me.

"Good morning 'Mione" Draco says pulling me into a hug. "I wont be in classes today, but Blaise said he would stick with you today because you have most of your classes with him. I promise I'll be back before dinner."

"Why, where are you going? ou said you would be here on my first day back..." He looks at me apologeticly, and brushes a piece of hair out of my face, I pout a little bit.

"I know but mother called a family meeting, If I miss it, father will have my head literally." I nod and he kisses my forehead. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go love." He kisses me one last time before dissapearing, I wave into the crowd of students and fake a smile. I really wish he would be here my first day.

**Draco's Point of View;**

I walk to Dumbledor's office as fast as I could. I felt terrible for leaving Hermione on her first day back to classes, but I couldn't tell her about the death eater meeting with my parents, and the Dark Lord. She would freak. I'm considering trying to convince her to join the Dark Side, but she has loyalties to Pothead and the Weasel's. All though considering how bad they treated her, she may consider it.

When I arrive at Malfoy Manor, through the floo I end up in the drawing room. I quickly wipe off the green ashes and make sure I didn't get any ashes on the wooden floors. Mother would surely have my head. I exit the drawing room and make my way to the dining room.

When I get to the dining room, the Dark Lords inner circle are already there. Snape, Bellatrix, my mother, father, sister, and more people I don't know or don't care for. I walk in and take my seat on the other side of my mother. The Dark Lord clears his throat before speaking.

"I have an announcment for you all" I hope it's not what I think it is. "I have decided that Draco, and Lyra will receive there Dark Marks as of this up coming Friday."

My mother looks in shock. "But my Lord, she is only 15, she isn't ready! She's only a girl!"

"Shut up mother, it's not your choice." Lyra snaps. I've never heard her talk to my mother that way, ever.

"Lyra Bellatrix Malfoy! You will not speak to me like that! You were raised better then that!" Mother hisses back at my younger sister. Who just rolls her eyes at mother once again. "Lyra, Draco. Could you please come out into the hall way with me for a moment." My mother gets up and we follow her out into the hallway.

"What" Lyra snaps at her. "You only care about Draco getting his Dark Mark." Lyra questions. I'm not trying to be mean, but Lyra is acting like a right bint.

"Lyra, your young you don't need to be worrying about all this Death Eater business." My mother tries to reason with her.

"You." She points at me. "You shouldn't even be getting your Dark Mark, you filthy blood traitor." I sigh, she is playing this card again.

"Really Lyra, your playing that card. Should I tell mother, father, and the Dark Lord about your summer romance with a muggle" Lyra looks like she's ready to kill.

"You wouldn't" She raises her wand at me. I raised my own. Lyra has never raised her wand at me before, but she seems to be full of surprises lately. Before any spells can be fired, Father walks out of the dining room.

"Children!" He hisses. "Enough, you two are going to go sit back in there fake a smile and look happy! Do you understand me?!" Father yells. Lyra and I nod and follow Mother and Father back in to the dining room. We take our seats and focus on the Dark Lord.

"Now that you've got that family discussion out of the way." The Dark Lord starts. "We are going to begin to plan the attack on Hogwarts." My stomach literally drops. "We will start to plan after the children receive their Dark Marks. That is my decision and tha t is what will be. You are all dismissed." We all get up and exit the dining room. Nagini watching us all closely. I don't stay to talk to my family that's already falling apart. I head straight to the floo and return to Dumbledor's office.

When I get back to school I'm more relieved then ever. I go straight to the Great Hall before everyone comes from classes and grab myself a pumpkin juice. I put my head on the table and close my eyes for a bit. How on earth could my little sister, the girl I grew up with. The girl I used to do everything with turn into a rude, nasty, bint. I feel so ashamed to be her brother.

I don't know how long i'm there thinking but I feel some ones hand on my shoulder. "Draco..." the soft voice of Hermione coos. She seems happy, so I guess thats a good thing.

"How were classes today 'Mione?" I ask rubbing her back, she looks happy but extremely tired.

"Not bad, but I'm extremely tired. Can we please go lay down..." She mumbles. Cuddling her head in to my shoulder.

"After dinner, we'll go down to the dungeons to my dorm and lay down" She nods and puts some food on her plate. "'Mione, come on you have to eat more than that. For the baby's sake." I sigh knowing he's right and put more potatos on my plate.

"Happy?"

"Very..." I smile at my beautifully amazing girlfriend. I swear she can make my life completely sane.

* * *

**Authors Note; Hey guys, same deal as last time. 3 reviews before I update the next chapter! Love you guys xo -Lexis**


	10. PLEASE READ SUPER IMPORTANT

Authors Note;

Hey guys, I was reading over my reviews, most of them are really nice and I thank you for that. Just... one really bugged me. Maybe this story isn't good... I thought I was writing a good story... The number of views is the most I've got... the number of followers, favorites, it amazing. I felt most proud of this story. But the reviewer had a point.. it's a lame idea i don't know what I was thinking. I might post the two chapters I have on my computer later but that's about it. I dont know if i'll continue.

Thanks guys, for all my Canadian readers. Happy Canada Day. I wish you all a happy safe holiday. -Lexis


	11. Chapter 10: I'm Back :)

**Authors Note; Hey guys, I know one bad comment seems like nothing to most people. But words hurt. I've never had self-esteem, ever. I'm terrified writing these stories, you never know what people are going to say. Sorry if i seemed like i was over reacting, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Draco's Point of View;_

Just like I promised, after dinner Hermione and I are laying in my bed cuddling and talking. I'm trying to find the right words because I really do want to tell her why I needed to go home. I made up my mind earlier, I'm telling her tonight. Hopefully she doesn't take it badly and freak out.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asks, playing with the blonde hair in front of my eyes. "Your awfully quiet."

"Just thinking about what's going to happen." I kiss her nose and she smiles a little. "The whole wizarding war thing is just... a lot to process."

She cups my face in her hands. "Draco, everything will be okay. I promise." I sigh wishing it could be as easy as she's making it seem.

"Hermione... He has assigned the day I get my Dark Mark, everything not going to be okay. This will ruin everything. If I go to the light, he will torture my family. If I stay there, there's a chance your going to get hurt. I don't want any of those things."

"You should stay with you family, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." The hurt look in her eyes made my heart-break. Hermione may not be family but I love her more than anything in this life time, and I'll be damned in anything happens to her by the hand of a Death Eater.

"Fight on my side of the war." I blurt out, I peak out of the corner of my eye to see her looking like she's actually considering it.

"Or you can spy! You can help shut He-who-must-not-be-named down!" Hermione says brightly. The Dark Lord can read the minds of his followers so it's no good.

"We can't, he could read my mind. I would be sent to an immediate death." Her eyes water and she hugs me close to her.

"We will figure something out Draco. I love you, try to get some sleep." I nod and snuggle in to my warm girlfriend. I really wish this didn't have to be as complicated as it is. Coming to the light might be the best option for me, but my father and sister would never come. Mother on the other hand would if it meant safety. "Before I forget.." Hermione said quickly. "I filled out an application earlier for us to get a private Dorm, because of the baby." I smile and kiss her head, "We have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow"

"Perfect. Now get some sleep love. You look like your going to pass out at almost any second." I was proven right when Hermione's head hit the silk green pillow, she was fast asleep. I pull the duvet over her making sure she was warm and started falling asleep myself.

~The Next Day~

"Draco..." Hermione said shaking me. What bloody time is it? "Draco wake up, we have that meeting with Dumbledore in twenty minutes!" Hermione pushes me off my bed and I hit the floor with a thud.

"I'm up" I mumble getting up walking towards my bathroom. I hear here cheer in victory and smile, she is adorable in the morning.

Hermione's Point of View;

I fix my school skirt, and straighten my white long sleeve blouse while I'm waiting for Draco. Today we have to go to the private living quarters meeting, and it starts in fifteen minutes. Draco comes out of his bathroom and walks over to me. He plants a soft kiss on my lips and hugs me.

"'Mione, you can tell your pregnant now." He chuckles, placing a hand on my small swollen stomach.

"Yeah yeah, I'm getting fat. Come on, we have a meeting to go to." I try to drag him out of his room. but he stops me.

"You are not fat, you are pregnant." I nod, and we walk out of his room together. Surprisingly none of the Slytherins that are in the common room say anything about a "Mudblood" being in their Common Room. Which was a nice surprise for once.

When we get to the Headmasters office we say the password 'Acid Pops' and go up the spiral stair case. When we reach the door, Draco knocked and we waited for the Headmaster to invite us in before entering.

"Enter" Dumbledor said loudly. Draco and I walked in and took a seat in front of the old man. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy how are you both today?" He asks, giving us both a warm smile.

"Good Sir" We both chorus.I look over at Draco, he looks bothered by something. Dumbledore clears his throat.

"Now, you two are here because you requested a private living quarters, correct?" He asks reading off papers in front of him. We both nod and he continues. "Due to the circumstances, on Miss Granger's pregnancy, and it is proven that Mr Malfoy is indeed the father. Your application for a private living quarters has been approved." Dumbledore smiles. I can't tell you how happy I am right now. "Your new living quarters is located the hallway to the right of the Great Hall, the door says 412 on it. I expect you and Mr Malfoy to gather your person things in your trunks and bring them to your living quarters by dinner time tonight?" We both nod.

"Thank you so much Sir. This is the best news I've gotten in a long time." I sigh, this is amazing. I actually get to live with my boyfriend and my baby in the same place.

"You two are dismissed, please go start you moving." Draco and I get up and walk out of the headmaster's office hand in hand.

"This is great, let's go to our dormitories and get our personal things, and meet at our new living quarters." Draco says brightly. I nod and head towards the Gryffindor common room. When I get there barely anyone's in there, I go up to my old dorm and get my belongings, packing them in my trunk. After I finish, I wheel my trunk down to my new living quarters. I take out the key Dumbledore handed me and unlocked the door.

It's time to start a life, with Draco, the baby and myself. It's time to start a new, and deal with the whole wizarding war problem.

Authors Note; I diidn't give up :) I kept going thank you to all who encouraged me! It really helped, same deal as before 3 comments for the next chapter xo -Lexis


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

**_Author's Note: Hello my lovelies ^_^ So I had some great suggestions for this story, like what should happen with Draco and Hermione, and I love all the feedback from my readers, Did I mention this story has OVER 6 thousand views? I was so happy when I seen that :)_**  
**_Also, do any of you know where I can post my own writing? Like my own original piece of writing? If you do leave a review (Besides FictionPress!) Thanks :)_**

* * *

**Draco's Point of View;**

When I got to Hermione and I's new living quarters, she was already there staring out the window. She looked so beautiful. I was hoping she would be happy, but she looks bothered by something.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask walking over to her, and wrapping my arms around her waist. She sighed deeply.

"It's just everything has been so crazy lately. I mean were 4 months pregnant, our friends our against us. The only one who will support me is Ginny, I turned your family against you. If it wasn't for me, your father, and sister wouldn't hate you..." her eye's water, and I hug her tight.

"Hermione, it's not your fault my family are pig-headed." I try to reason with her, the tears just keep flowing from her eyes. "Please stop crying." I rock her in my arms and turn her so she's facing my chest. I hate when she cries, it breaks my heart.

"Your right. I'm going to go unpack." She takes her bags in to our bedroom and starts unpacking. I sit on the black leather couch and put my head in my hands. I hear a pecking sound against our window and I open it. The owl has a letter, I take the letter from the owl and read it.

_Draco,_

_We need to meet tonight, I miss you so much. I miss feeling your warm lips against mine. I miss being in the broom closet together. I know you said no more after the beginning of school but I need you Draco. Just because you got that mudblood bitch pregnant doesn't mean we can't have any fun... so meet me in the Slytherin Common Room and 10_

_-Pansy_

Oh. Shit. If Hermione see's this I'm screwed. She will kill me, I didn't do anything with Pansy, and I know exactly what Pansy is trying to do! She's trying to break Hermione and I up, probably working with Lyra to don so to. I stuff the letter under a sofa cushion and go in to the bedroom with Hermione. I un-zip my bag and start putting my clothes in my dresser. She looks over to me un-amused.

"Who was the letter from?" She asks, I don't know what came over me to say what I did next.

"That's none of your business" I snap at her. I regretted it as soon as I said it. I regretted what I said more next. "Stupid mudblood." I mutter hoping she didn't hear me. But the tears brimming in her eyes, and the choked sound she made, made me realize I was wrong.

"Y-you" She said backing out of the room. "You said it." She kept going until she hit a wall and slide down it. I tried to walk near her but she just screamed. "Stay the bloody hell away from me!" She kept screaming it at the top of her lungs. I got mad and hit the wall closes to me. Which was right above where she was.

"What ever, stupid bitch" I don't know what made me so angry, she didn't do anything. But with that I left to see Pansy.

Hermione's Point of View;

I can't even put together my thoughts, I can't believe he said those words to me. I feel ever more tears streaming down my cheeks. I finally find the courage to stand up and walk over to the couch. I see a white piece of paper sticking out so I grab it. It's a note.

Draco's cheating on me... with Pansy. I knew he didn't love me, I knew all that was dragonshit. I'm so mad and upset with him. I leave the private living quarters Draco and I share and jog to the Gryffindor common room. I knock until someone answers.

"Go away, stupid bookworm" Lavender snaps, I push open the portrait and push past her.

"I'm not in the mood you stupid bint!" I snap. I walk up to Ginny's room and knock on the door. "Ginny?" My voice breaks when I say her name, I'm already back in tears.

She opens the door in less than a minute. "Hermione? What wrong?!" She hugs me and tries to calm the sobs racking through my body. "What happened?"

"He lied to me... he told me he would never call me what he did. Worst of all, he's cheating on me. He's the father of my baby, which will be here in five months, and he's cheating on me." Ginny gives me a tight hug and tries to calm me down. "I think were really done his time..."

"Hermione, you know Draco loves you. Maybe something just.. I don't know Mione. I'll Bat Bogey Hex him if you want?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"No, I want my boyfriend, the father to my baby. At my side and faithful, but I'm not good enough for him to be faithful to. Not as a mudblood at least."

"Come on, let's go to Dinner, he's not worth your energy right now" I nod and Ginny and I go down to dinner, which was nice. I haven't been with Ginny for ages, when we get down to the Great Hall we sit with Ron and Harry. Who are still not talking to me. Which is sad, I really wish they were. There my best friends.

After getting settled, and putting food on my plate. I notice something at the Slytherin table that catches my eye. Pansy is sitting right on Draco's lap. My heart is stinging. I can feel my heart breaking, he's actually enjoying her sitting on him his facial expressions say it all.

"Hermione, aren't you going to eat?" Harry asks. I shake my head no, he follows my line of sight and mutter 'oh'

"I'm not hungry anymore." I get up and walk out of the Great Hall. Tears start falling from my eyes and I can hear fast foot steps start walking behind me. As soon as I'm out of the Great Hall, and half way to my Common Room someone grabs my arm, and one hand covers my mouth.

"Don't scream" The husky voice orders.

He removes his hand. "Get off me Draco.." I snap. He let's me go. "Go back in the Great Hall and have Pansy sit on your lap again, You two looked so happy together. Sorry I couldn't make you happy" I glare at him.

"Hermione why are you acting like this! I want you, not Pansy" He tries to defend his self.

"That not what you were thinking two hours ago! Your said some of the most unforgivable things to me, then I find out your cheating on me with Pansy! Have a nice life Draco, cause I'm done." I walk in to the common room, refusing to listen top Draco calling my name, I don't know if I'll ever trust him again.

* * *

_Author's Note; Heheheh, Dramione had a fight :o don't worry readers, this story is FAR from over. I have it all figured out ^_^ Leave a review_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Authors Note; Hello readers, how's it crackalackin? So I forgot, to all my American Readers, Happy Forth of July :) Hope you had a safe and happy holiday! So for the fan fiction, thanks for all the lovely positive feedback. It means so much. *Stop talking Lexis!* ENJOY THE CHAPTER xD

Hermione's Point of View;

I haven't spoken to Draco in a week, normally we work out fight in a day or two but not this one. We haven't spoken about anything important; the baby, plans for the future. Nothing like that, we have had on the other had arguments about our new living quarter. Like when one of us forgets to clean up after ourselves, or forgets to get something we need.

I'm sitting in the living room area, on the floor doing my homework. I'm watching the crackling fire and hoping things will get better. I'm still hurt by Draco's choice of words, but he is the father of my baby. We aren't innocent little kids anymore soon enough we will be responsible for a baby of our own, and I don't want to bring our baby in the world in a land of chaos.

Draco walks in the common room and puts his broomstick in the cupboard. He takes his shoes off and walks in to the small kitchenette we have. He puts the kettle on the small stove and gets two mugs, and tea bags out. I make it look like I'm doing my homework, but watch my... I don't even know what to call him anymore.

After he makes the teach he starts walking over to me, I advert my gaze back over to my homework and start writing words down on my parchment. He places a cup of tea down in front of me. I stare at it for a few minutes then look at him. He looks worse than awful in all honesty. He looks tired, and sleep deprived.

"What's this for?" I ask, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. He takes a deep breath and sits behind me on the couch.

"Saying sorry will mean nothing at this point" His words get caught in his throat. "I never did anything with Pansy, she sent that letter to break us up. She sat on my lap when I wasn't paying attention, when I guess she knew you were watching. When I did notice, I pushed her off and went after you." He took in another deep breath. "But I messed up, I lost my girlfriend, my baby, my life. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I'm so sorry Hermione. With all my heart, I'm so sorry."

His apology was sincere, and I believe him. I remember what we were talking about sometime last week, that Draco was set to get his Dark Mark, three days ago. A look of realization plays on his face.

"Merlin No, I went to Dumbldore, who has offered my mother and I protection against the Dark Lord. My mother has her own private quarters here now. I believe she is coming here for dinner." I smile, hearing my boyfriend came to the side of light makes me feel great. I can't believe he would go against his own family.

I fling myself in to his arms and hug him tight, I kiss his face all over and he grabs my hips. Returning a rather heated kiss. We end up making out on the couch for almost ten minutes, before breaking apart and straighten our clothes. "Draco Malfoy, I love you" I kiss him one more time and he smiles.

"I love you two Hermione. I'm sorry for being such a prat, it wasn't fair to you. I called you something I promised I would never call you again, and I feel like shit."

I sit on his lap and cup his face, I kiss his nose and take a deep breath. "Draco, everyone will call me that. It's the way things are, it was the way you were raised. I can't change that"

"But it's not right!" He protests. I mentally face palm myself.

"It's okay, nothing is right anymore." He finally gives up, but he still looks like he's beating his self up over this. It's not like I haven't been called it before by him when we had to keep up appearances. But now, it hurt, but life would go on. I had to be mature, and look past this not for my sake. But the sake of my baby, I want this baby to have a family. A mom, and Dad that love him or her unconditionally

"Hermione, you are amazing" I chuckle at this.

"So you've told my" I wiggle my eye brows and he bursts out laughing. I pick up my homework that I dropped earlier and put it away in my bag. I don't feel like finishing my homework, even though thats very unlike me.

"Hermione Granger. not finishing her homework?! Someone call the Aurors!" Draco kids, I smack him with a sofa cushion and smile.

"Sod off ferret" He smirks.

"Hurtful" He mutters. I kiss him on the lips which lingers longer then I planned.

"Better?" He smiles and nods. He hugs me close to him, I rest my head on his chest a sigh. "Our life is anything but normal."

"Agreed. But come on let's go down to the quidditch pitch and see how bad the Gryffindorks are." If he said that to me last year, I would have hit him. This year, the idea doesn't sound so bad. I will love to see the Slytherin's kick Gryffindor's arse in the up coming match. I'll feel bad for Ginny, but really. Gryffindor has never been that good.

When we get down to the field, there doing passing drills. I don't even play this game but even I know during a passing drill your suppose to catch the ball. I hear Draco chuckle beside me, and we find a seat in the Slytherin side of the bleachers. Ron flies near the bleachers and starts yelling at us.

"This practice is for Gryffindors only" He sneers at Draco.

"I'm not on my broom, and Hermione is a Gryffindor." Draco points our Ron starts flying away defeated muttering 'Death Eater' under his breath. "No Weasel, I'm not. But thanks for your concern." Draco rolls up his left sleeve and shows his bare left arm. Ron's jaw drops and looks amazed, and slightly embarrassed. Serves him right for assuming things.

I put a hand on my small swollen stomach and smile. Whether or not this is a boy or girl, I'm sure Draco will teach him or her to play quidditch. I'll teach him or her how to read, and maybe they will be super smart like myself. Draco is pretty smart too, I have to admit. But I probably wont ever admit it to him. It's always an interesting day with us, now we have to prepare for the whole wizarding war, and hope we come out of it un injured.

Authors Note; Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I really wanted to get another chapter up! This is kind of a filler I guess, but you guys know the rules 3 reviews or more before I update the next drama filled chapter ^_^ xo -Lexis


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note; Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in forever have had a lot going on! Anyways I have a reading suggestion for you all, I encourage each and every single one of my reader to read Receive with the Restart by WinterWaters98**

* * *

Sitting in the Hospital Wing, with a whiny Draco is not how I wanted to spend the rest of my Friday night. One of the quidditch buldgers came flying towards Draco and I, if he didn't throw himself in front of my I would have been the one in the hospital bed.

He's currently sleeping, thanks to Madame Pomfrey giving him a sleeping potions. I push some of the blonde hair that's hanging in his eyes behind his ear and kiss him forehead. A feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Draco, you shouldn't be in this hospital bed." I take a hold of his warm hand tightly. Someone comes in to the hospital wing in a hurry. I turn my head slightly and realize it's Harry, I turn back my attention to Draco.

"You really love him don't you?" Harry asks me quietly, almost too quietly for me to hear. I just keeping looking at Draco's sleeping form.

"More then anything." Harry walks up beside me pulling me in to an awkward side hug.

"I came down here to tell you and Draco I was sorry for one of my beaters hitting the buldger towards you two. I don't know which one it was exactly. I'm sorry I couldn't help." Harry doesn't like Draco, at all. So the fact he came to apologize meant a lot to me. I know Draco would never admit it but he would have been happy Harry came to apologize. Harry walks out of the hospital wing and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

I put a hand on my noticable pregnant belly and sighed. Tomorrows my 6 month scan, and Draco and I get to see the sex of the baby. Were excited and nervous all at the same time. It doesn't matter to me which gender I have, I'll still love it with all my heart him or her will be my world. I know Draco wants a little girl first, his little princess.

I felt a huge smile break out on my face, we sure had a hell of a road and an even difficult one to come, but I'll know we have each other to lean on if we need it. I fall asleep in the chair beside Draco's bed contently.

I'm woken up by a sharp pain in my stomach, it hurts a lot. I just blame it on the way I was sleeping in the chair. I get up and grab myself a cup of water. I make it to the sink with little pains in my stomach. I grip the counter when I feel an extremely sharp one and drop my water, the glass smashed. I look back to Draco who woke up from the class shattering.

"Didn't mean to wake you.." I whisper, tears brimming my eyes. I'm trying to calm the pain by rocking back and forth a bit. Draco notices I'm in pain and gets up rushing to my side.

"Hey, whats wrong." He says kissing my temple. I can't hold in the pain and let the tears fall.

"I don't know, it hurts." He puts his hands on my hips and rubs them.

"What hurts 'Mione?" I point to my stomach, he hugs me from behind trying to calm me down. This scares me. I'm 26 weeks pregnant, I read this happens when you're in labour. I can't give birth to my baby now. "Calm down, okay. It's going to be alright." I nod and he rubs my back.

After feeling a wetness between my legs I turn to Draco. "Go get Madame Pomfrey!" I hiss through the pain. I grip the counter again resisting the urge to scream. Soon enough Madame Pomfrey is beside me she looks at both of us and says the thing I've been afraid to hear.

"We have to go to St. Mungo's, Miss Granger is in labor." She whispers. Draco grabs my hand tight

"It's going to be okay 'Mione"

* * *

**Authors Note; Surprise! 4 comments or more before I upload the next chapter. Sorry about the length, but this is the cliff hanger for the next chapter ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

Stay With Me

Authors Note; Hey guys, not many chapters left now eh? Thanks for everyone who's supported me while writing this! ^_^ Yes, the long-awaited chapter... The baby's on the way 3 Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be long I pinky promise.

**Hermione's Point of View;**

The pain is unbearable, I've been in St. Mungo's for five hours. The nurse told me labor can last a rather long time, they also told me there's no way they can stop the labor and that the baby wants to come now. Which panics me because they said depending how stable the baby is they might have to bring in a specialist.

Draco hasn't been able to sleep at all, he's rather nervous. I'm the one in labor but it looks like it pains him o see me this way. Draco got a hold of Ginny and she's going to see if she can get permission from Dumbledore to visit St. Mungo's once the baby is born.

Its been weird laying in the hospital bed for so long. I remember the days Draco and I always fought when we were younger, always teasing and picking on each other. Trying to curse each other. Now I'm about to have his baby, it's weird.

I groan in pain as yet another contraction comes, they're coming every two minutes or so now. Draco squeezes my hand in support, which didn't help at all. He brushes some hair out of my face.

"How you holding up princess?" Draco asks softly. I could rip his throat out right now, but I wont. I sigh after the contraction passes and take a deep breath.

"Terrible, I hate this" Tears started brimming my eyes. He holds me hand and kisses my cheek.

"I'm going to go get a nurse so they can check you alright?" I nod and he leaves the room. Tears start streaming down my face, this is real. I'm going to be a Mum. I wish my parents were here for this. I'm so scared, the baby is going to be born so early, what if he or she doesn't make it? Soon enough Draco comes back in the room with a medi witch. She checks over me and see's how much I've dilated. She turns her attention back to me.

"Miss Granger your 10 centimeters dilated, the baby is ready to come." She starts setting everything up and Draco's face goes whiter then I've ever seen it. He turns to me.

"Are you okay." He asks, obviously noticing I'm crying. I shake my head, "What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming so early, what if he or she doesn't make it." He wipes my tears and kisses me.

"Listen to me, we will get through this together. I know my mother might be coming up to see us so-"

Before Draco has a chance to finish his sentence, Mrs. Malfoy and the doctor come rushing into the room. Immeaditaly Narcissa is by my side and Draco looks more shocked than ever. We grabs my other hand and sqeezes it.

"Let's get my grand baby here." She smiles warmly at me and I smile. Draco takes my other hand and the doctor gets his self ready for delivery. After he washes his hands he walks over to where I am.

"Okay Miss Granger, let's deliver a baby." He smiles. "When I say push, push as hard as you can." I nod and get myself ready. "Push."

I start pushing and the nurse starts counting. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Relax." The nurse is watching the screen which shows my next contraction. "Push" and she starts counting again. Hours after the painful labour, and the intense hour and a half of delivery something amazing happened. A small cry echoed through the room. I felt tears brimming my eyes again. And Draco kissed me.

"You did it baby. You did it." He said kissing my face all over. Mrs Malfoy kissed my head.

"The baby's here Hermione, We are so proud of you." I smile and turn to Draco.

"Wheres our baby" He gets eye level with me and brushes his thumb against my cheek

"There just getting her wrapped up to see her mummy" My heart stopped for a few seconds, did he just say _her_. I have a baby girl!

"Her?" He nods, tears spill from my eyes. "Is she healthy?" He nods again.

"She is absolutely perfect." The doctor walks over with a little bundle in fluffy pink blankets.

"Miss Granger, you gave birth to a healthy baby girl. For being born so early she sure is healthy. She has had to have made history." he places an adorable little girl in my arms, she has Draco's white blonde hair but the eyes haven't decided on what they want to be yet.

I kiss her tiny head and smile. "Your perfect baby girl." Draco leans over and kisses her head to. Narcissa is crying in the corner wiping her eyes. I hand the baby over to Draco who has tears steaming down his face too.

"My baby holding his own baby." Narcissa coo's. I smile and close my eyes, this couldn't be a more perfect moment.

"Hermione? What do you want to name her." Draco asks me. We never really did get to talk about names, we honestly thought we would have more time.

"Sophia Lynx Malfoy" I whisper. Draco kisses my forehead.

"I think that's perfect."

Authors Notee; THE BABY'S HERE! I hope you guys liked the chapter :D It took some time but I'm only 16 and I have never had or delivered a baby, so keep that in mind lol. Hope you liked it! Leave a review ^_^ Sorry about any spelling or grammar issues, i'm not perfect!


	16. In conclusion, and Thank You

Hey people,thank you for all the amazing support I've gotten throughout writing this awesome fanfiction :) It meant so much getting all that positive feed back i'm thinking about leaving the story here and ending it. It was really fun to write, and i think i'm going to do a sequel. I got no reviews so i don't know if you even liked it. But oh well, i never asked you to read it. Anyways leave your opinion in a review i need at least 3 comments for the sequel, if not i wont publish one if i know no one will read it :)  
Thanks  
Lexis


	17. Final Announcements Details For Dequel

Hey guys!

SO

The Sequel to this will be out sometime in September sorry for the long wait :( I have so much to do but maybe I'll have it up the last week of August or so.

I'm currently editing "Stay With Me" fixing all the grammar mistakes, and spelling. I know this story is done, but could you guys leave a review and tell me how the story was after you finished reading it? It would be very very helpful for I know where I need to improve as a writer and so I can take your suggestions to make the sequel even better! Fell free to be creative make up new characters if I use your ideas I will most definatly give you a shout out in my A/N's for sure!

Thanks guys!

-Lexis


	18. Sequel is up

Hello lovelies!  
The Sequel is up, its called A Day In The Life Of A Malfoy, go check it out!  
Go, go, go read leave a reviews. Thanks you guys are awesome!


End file.
